wtxjaichi_universe_modefandomcom-20200213-history
Ted DiBiase
Ted DiBiase 'is a member of the RAW roster as of 2010, where he is the current reigning United States Champion. He is also a former Million Dollar Champion. Career 'The Legacy (2009) Ted DiBiase made his debut on the December 4th edition of SmackDown, defeating Shad Gaspard in a match. On the January 7th edition of Superstars, DiBiase officially defended his Million Dollar Championship, making it a recognised championship within the promotion, defeating Yoshi Tatsu to retain. The Legacy (a team consisting of DiBiase & Cody Rhodes) officially made their tag team debut in the opening match of the January 15th edition of SmackDown, defeating Finlay and a mystery partner revealed to be Shelton Benjamin. On February 26th, DiBiase defended his Million Dollar Championship against Primo on SmackDown, later on in the show, The Legacy supported Randy Orton in a 3-on-1 beatdown over The Undertaker, who Orton had just lost the World Heavyweight Championship to, adding Orton to The Legacy. On March 12th, DiBiase was put into a gauntlet match alongside Rhodes & Orton, stating that if Rhodes or DiBiase could beat The Undertaker, they would be added to the WrestleMania match between Orton & Undertaker. DiBiase was Undertaker's second opponent, after Rhodes had lost to Undertaker, DiBiase wagered that he could defeat Undertaker and be added to the match, stating if he were to lose, he would let the General Manager Teddy Long book him in a Million Dollar Championship Match the next week, DiBiase lost to Undertaker, who went on to lose to Orton. The following week DiBiase defended his championship as promised, losing it in a Six-Man Battle Royal won by Vladimir Kozlov, who trashed the Million Dollar Championship and was rewarded the Hardcore Championship in its place. At WrestleMania, DiBiase challenged for the Hardcore Championship in a championship scramble match that saw Vladimir Kozlov retain. Draft to RAW & United States Champion (2010) DiBiase along with the rest of The Legacy were drafted to RAW as part of the 2010 WWE Draft, after which on April 12th, The Legacy aligned themselves with RAW General Manager Mr. McMahon as he, alongside Randy Orton attacked CM Punk with a steel chair, with The Legacy later facing CM Punk & Kane (who they had attacked and unmasked the previous week) in a Handicap Match in which The Legacy lost. On May 11th, DiBiase was granted an ECW Championship opportunity to make up for the absence of his partner Cody Rhodes who was out with an injury, losing the match to champion Wade Barrett. On June 21st, DiBiase admitted to running over Vladimir Kozlov at Fatal 4-Way, stating The Legacy no longer worked for Mr. McMahon as they don't work with others. On July 19th, DiBiase defeated Daniel Bryan with outside interference from Randy Orton to become the new contender to the United States Championship, which was held by DiBiase's tag team partner, Cody Rhodes, confirming a match between the two for the championship at SummerSlam. The following week, The Legacy lost a Handicap Match against Kevin Nash after Rhodes tried ordering Orton to let him take control of the match, this lead to Orton walking out on the match. After their loss, Rhodes expressed disappointment in DiBiase, who took the pinfall in the match. The following week, Orton defeated Cody in a match that qualified Orton to join the United States Championship match between Rhodes & DiBiase at SummerSlam. After the match, DiBiase rushed into the ring and assisted Orton in throwing Rhodes out of the ring, kicking Rhodes out of The Legacy. At the event, DiBiase won his first United States Championship, defeating Rhodes via submission with the Million Dollar Dream. Championships and Accomplishments * United States Championship (1-time) - current * Million Dollar Championship (1-time) Category:Superstars